


The Amnesiac's Reflection

by ShiningDragon281



Series: A Reformed Soul [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningDragon281/pseuds/ShiningDragon281
Summary: Liam Evans has amnesia. The only things he knows are his name, some other essential facts, and that he worked at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza. Deciding to get answers for himself, he takes the night shift at Freddy’s. Through many trials and tribulations he finds a lot more than he bargained for, a whole lot more.
Relationships: Michael Afton & William Afton | Dave Miller
Series: A Reformed Soul [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659355
Kudos: 9





	The Amnesiac's Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfiction, and I wanted to say hello to everyone that chooses to read the absolute trash that this will eventually be... So I'm worried not gonna lie, but I will do my best.  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam wakes in the void... chased by two people who seem intent on sending him to a place far worse than hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, this chapter is relatively short and I plan on making them longer once we get into the actual nights... Especially after the later nights where... Well, you will find out when we get there.  
> This was initially one chapter... Then I split it into two... Then put it back to one again... Love indecision... The chapter mark is at that beeping noise that wakes Liam... so if you think i should change it back to two comment it down below.

**-Liam-**

_  
Where am I..._

_Who am I?_

_Am I in heaven?_

_No... that can't be it._

_I don't know why,_

_But I know for a fact that I'm not there..._

_As well as the fact that I should be in hell for something I've done in the past... but I can't remember it._

_Wait... I hear something... A voice perhaps?_

_What is it saying?_

_It's too quiet... I can't understand it..._

_But in the void I see a face. One fast approaching..._

_It looks like a doll._

_**Or a PUPPET** _

_And with that... I was suddenly terrified._

_For what reason I don't know... but I was ABSOLUTELY TERRIFIED._

_I backed away in fear, trying to get away from the mysterious entity haunting the void._

_Then I turned around and saw another... This time **a golden bear**..._

_And once again... this terrified me even more..._

_So I stopped._

_Then I turned._

_And I ran._

_I ran._

_I ran._

_I ran until I couldn't run anymore and then I still kept running._

_And then..._

_I fell._

_I fell into the void._

_And everything went pitch black.  
_

**_*Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *Beep*_ **

As Liam woke up, he noticed he was in a hospital room. There was a female nurse to his left, talking to someone else over a radio, possibly a doctor. He had to tune his ears in order to hear their conversation.

“… Doc, he’s waking up. Can you get up here quickly? I might need some assistance in order to determine the status of his injuries… He looks like a train wreck and I don’t know how to address this without being rude. And I know that he will be fine relatively quickly since most of the scars are surface level, but it is still unsettling…

After hearing this, Liam gazed down at his body, seeing a multitude of scars located on his arms and legs… Looking at the mirror in front of him, and through it he saw his face, but it was cut up with a big gash running down the left side and a black eye on his right side. He understood why the nurse was freaking out, he was freaked out by simply staring at himself.

 _I looked fine in that void... maybe that wasn't a physical representation... but a spiritual one?_ Liam thought to himself, his brain trying to understand what occurred just prior.

_But if that's the case... how come it was so perfect despite your memory being fragmented?_

_And how come I actually look like this... Maybe it's a representation of how my soul views itself?_

_Then why was i so scared of those entities... If i was as perfect as my soul was then i wouldn't have anything to worry about... **so** what did **I** do?_

After this bout of self-inspection, Liam started to tune back into the conversation as it was ending. “I know I should have more confidence in myself… Ok, can you just please come up here???” The nurse then abruptly ended the conversation, before turning to Liam.

Introducing herself, the nurse states, “Hi. My name is Nurse Aurellia. How are you feeling?”

“I’m feeling relatively fine, a little bit rough but not too bad. I have to ask… What happened? I don’t really remember anything before waking up in this room. The last thing I remember is...” Liam trailed off, trying to figure out what he could remember. _The last thing I remember is… what is the last thing I remember??? I can barely remember anything but my name. I'm sorry for any inconvenience._

The nurse writes something down on the clipboard, more than likely a note of possible brain trauma and amnesia. Bringing the clipboard, she then goes over to the computer to pull up his file before speaking to Liam. “You've been in a coma for about a month now... so it's understandable that you wouldn't remember everything... " 

_So that's why I lost my memory in the first place... but it doesn't bring anything to light... I don't even remember the car crash i was in... nevermind anything else..._

__

__

Seeing Liam's state of confusion, Aurellia scrolls through to find his personal details before saying, "Maybe this could jog your memory? Your name, or at least what was listed on here, is Liam Evans. You are here because of a car crash involving a drunk driver. Your birthday is August 5, 1954. You live on –”

“8195 _Ishi_ Street.” Liam finished, certain memories coming back to him.

She turned back to the clipboard, making a note on it before continuing, “I’m going to be honest… I’m surprised that worked, even if only a bit. Most people wouldn’t respond with anything… _How much do you remember right now?_

“Just the essentials for life I suppose… I remember my name, where I live, where the supermarket is, etc. But more minute details have not returned yet unfortunately,” He replied.

She writes one last thing on the clipboard before setting it down, turning back to the computer, and asking a final question. “No problem, however, there is one thing I want to mention. It states here that you had, at one period of time, worked at a Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, do you remember your job there? Or at least what you did so we could narrow it down from there?” 

Liam thinks about it for a moment, trying to draw a memory but none came to him. _This is slightly upsetting that I can barely remember anything… But I guess I’ll have to go search for it myself._ “No, but you have given me something to look into. Thank you. If I may ask, when will I be out of here? I need to investigate my own life, as weird as that may sound from an outside point-of-view.”

She looks up from the computer in order to address Liam directly. “You should be out of here within the next week, but that is up to the doctor. How long you stay is up to how severe she thinks it is. However... "

Aurellia starts to stare off into space... prompting him to ask what's going on to which she replied with a simple:

"It's nothing." 

In order to change the subject, she then states, "I can ask the doc to make it as quick as she believes is possible when she comes up here, if you would like." 

“Yes, that would be great. Thank you.” he then laid back down, still beaming enthusiastically.

“No problem.” she says, as she walks out of the room, presumably to get the doctor.

Now that the nurse was out of the room, he wondered to himself about the mysterious entities that were following him within that void-space... his enthusiastic smile quickly turning to a frown. _Could they be related to Freddy Fazbear's??? And why did the nurse try to get off the topic of Freddy's almost as soon as I brought it up... It just doesn't make sense to me right now. Is something happening that I don't know about? It wouldn't surprise me seeing as I don't remember anything right now... But there is no use in worrying about it, I guess I will find out soon enough._

_Tomorrow is another day._

  
**-???–**

An unknown figure stares into the hospital room, looking in on his counterpart… The new developments are very, very intriguing. 

**“So, he has lost all his memories… but he wants to go back into Freddy's???**

**Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. HA.**

**That _IDIOT_ doesn't know what he's getting into... **

**I guess he is going to search for answers... but he will only lead himself to his doom...**

**I think I'm going to sit back and enjoy this... When I'm not doing other things that is.**

**I wonder if he will have the ability to survive... They were _HIS_ creations after all... **

**Maybe he will be able to remember the secrets instilled within the office... Otherwise he won't be able to live another day...  
I do not believe they will hold back this time... Even to a dilapidated soul it would be obvious that he is the man they are looking for. **

**He is going to enter that building alive... and leave in a suit.**

**It will be fun to watch them tear him apart… _Piece By Piece_."**  


**Author's Note:**

> There is gonna be a lot of experimentation, but that's fine...   
> Please, provide feedback on this so that I can understand everything that I need to work on.  
> 


End file.
